Question: What is the least common multiple of 4 and 40? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(4, 40) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 4 and 40. We know that 4 x 40 (or 160) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 40 until we find a number divisible by 4. 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 4 and 40.